La prophétie
by ombrella-advadenia
Summary: Elle ne savait pas voir l'avenir, autrement, elle aurait choisi la facilité comme beaucoup ! Elle devait donc laisser le temps s'écouler même si, il ne lui apportait que du malheur ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Me voilà avec une nouvelle fiction !**

** J'emprunte évidemment les personnages à Madame Rowling !**

**Ce sera une histoire d'amour entre ? et ? (suspens, je sais, je suis méchante mais vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt ?)**

**Je ne parle pas directement de la prophétie et ce chapitre n'est là que pour nous mettre dans le contexte ?**

**Il n'a rien de plus laid que la disparition d'un être aimer...**

**On pense dans c'est cas là que la seule échappatoire est la mort en elle-même !**

**Mais à bien y réfléchir, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La prophétie... **

**Chapitre 1 : Le désespoir**

**Nous avions discuté pendant des heures, des jours et ils avaient fini par accepter le fait qu'ils étaient en danger !**

**Je les avais même persuader d'effacer toutes traces de nos existences.**

**Nous étions maintenant à la veille de mon départ pour le terrier et mes parents avaient organisé une petite soirée d'adieu, car ils partaient le lendemain pour l'Australie !**

**Ils ignoraient encore que demain, ils ne se souviendraient pas d'avoir eu un jour une fille ?**

**Harry, Ron et moi devions absolument partir à la chasse aux horcruxses.**

**La soirée avait bien commencé, nous avions mangé et maintenant, nous visionnions des vieux films de mon enfance.**

**Nous rigolions, bien que nous sachions que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que l'on entendait nos rires !**

**Les sentiments que ma mère m'avait confié il y a quelques jours me revenaient en forces !**

**Nous étions installées au salon, mes parents buvaient leur thé assis sur le canapé.**

**J'étais assisse par terre devant l'âtre et j'écoutais le doux crépitement des bûches se consumant.**

**Le froid et la grisaille qui régnaient en ce 15 août , n'étaient que les prémices d'une longue guerre à venir…**

**Dehors, les éléments se déchaînaient et un orage éclata en même temps que les vitres de notre demeure…**

**L'attaque fût rapide…**

**Je m'éloignais dans la nuit sombre et profonde, plus rien avait d'importance ?**

**Ils avaient tous détruit !**

**J'étais le seul témoin du meurtre de mes parents et je m'avais rien pu faire ?**

**Ils m'avaient paralysé par un simple sort !**

**J'avais du écouter leurs quolibets, leurs rigolades mais le pire avait été d'assister à leurs tortures puis à leurs massacres.**

**J'entends encore l'un d'eux me dire , que je ne devais pas mourir aujourd'hui, que mon heure n'était pas arrivée et qu'il fallait que je reste en vie pour me juger face à mon incompétence…**

**La mort aurait été une délivrance, mais elle ne voulait pas de moi ?**

**J'étais donc là ! Devant cette grille à attendre je ne sais quoi ?**

**Je ne sais même pas comment j'y suis arrivée ?**

**Mon corps était le seul à réagir car ma lucidité s'était terrée au plus profond de mon esprit et elle n'avait pas la moindre intention d'y sortir un jour ?**

**J'attendais le visage ravagé par la peur que quelqu'un ou quelque chose viennent !**

**Tout me paraissait mort, sans attrait, moi qui était surnommée la miss je sais tous ?**

**Le noir avait enfin décidé de m'appeler et c'est avec grâce que je sentis mes jambes fléchir.**

**Le froid du sol pénétrait ma peau sans que je m'en soucie !**

**J'allais enfin connaître le repos quand deux bras puissant m'encercla et me souleva…**

**J'étais sauvée et pour la première fois, je laissais couler deux torrents de larmes.**

**Une voix douce et rauque me parlait, je n'en comprenais aucun mots ?**

**Cette voix me réchauffait !**

**A qui appartenait elle ?**

**Demain…Oui, demain, j'y repenserai…**


	2. Chapter 2 : Le réveil

**Voilà, le second chapitre de cette fiction.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ?**

**L'histoire ce tisse tous doucement, une "ombre" fera son apparition mais qui est-elle ?**

**Je ne vous le dirai pas ? Soyez patient ! Je peux simplement vous dire qu'il fait partie de mes personnages favoris !**

**Tout les personnages sont à Madame Rowling.**

**Je vous souhaite un très bon réveillon ainsi qu'une magnifique année 2010, remplie de fanfictions en tous genre pour les lecteurs et d'une inspiration florisante pour les auteurs !**

**Bien, maintenant que tout est dit ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La prophétie**

**Chapitre 2 : Le réveil…**

**Cela faisait maintenant quinze jours que j'étais allongée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard !**

**Mon corps m'avait conduit au seul endroit où je m'étais toujours sentie protégée.**

**Voilà deux semaines que je souffrais non pas physiquement mais bien mentalement !**

**J'étais toujours dans un état de manque et ne dormais que d'un sommeil agité puis ce corps revenait à lui et me redressait dans un dernier soubresaut, les membres tendus à l'extrême et des hurlements sortaient de ma gorge puis le calme revenait et je sombrais de nouveau dans les abîmes de mon subconscient !**

**Rien ne semblait me calmer, ni les potions, ni les douces paroles de Madame Pomfresh ?**

**Non, rien !**

**Je combattais le plus vils des destructeurs d'esprit, le doute ?**

**Je doutais de mes capacités, de mes choix, de mon avenir…**

**Je n'étais qu'une lâche et par ma couardise, mes parents étaient morts dans d'atroces souffrances, eux qui n'étaient point concernés par cette stupide guerre ?**

**J'avais intentionnellement occulté le fait que j'étais entravée à ce moment donc dans l'incapacité de les défendre !**

**Ces petites choses font parfois de lourds dégâts dans l'esprit d'un être affaibli !**

**La nuit avant la rentrée scolaire, j'étais encore plus agitée, cela faisait prêt d'une heure que je combattais ces démons !**

**Pompom avait tout essayé afin de me calmer mais c'était sans espoir !**

**Si mon état devait empiré, ils envisageaient sérieusement de me placer dans le service de spychomagie de Sainte-Mangouste !**

**Vers vingt heures, elle quitta mon chevet car je m'étais un peu assagie…**

**C'était le calme plat avant la tempête, trente minutes plu tard la crise reprenait de plus belle !**

**Au même moment, une ombre entra dans l'infirmerie ?**

**Elle jeta un sort d'insonorisation au bureau de l'infirmière et **

**un collaporta à la grande porte puis elle s'avança vers moi ?**

**Cette personne ne me voulait aucun mal et elle commença à me parler avec une voix douce et pourtant si masculine ?**

**Je n'avais aucune suspicion sur cette voix, je l'avais déjà entendu, mais où ?**

**Dans un dernier sursaut, mon corps se détendit et retomba mollement sur le lit !**

**Mon esprit pouvait enfin écouter…**

**La voix s'approcha de mon oreille et me murmura : - Tu n'aurais pas su les sauver ?**

**Tu es et tu resteras une courageuse griffonne !**

**Voldemort voulait détruire tes défenses, n'oublies pas que tu es la meilleure amie du survivant et que plus d'une fois, tu as contrecarré ses plans ?**

**S'attaquer à toi directement, il ne le pouvait car l'amour que tu portes aux autres et que les autres te portent devient ta force, te tuer t'aurais mis sur un piédestal dans la lutte aux pouvoirs et il ne peut se le permettre pour l'instant ?**

**Tu lui fais peur ?**

**Douce, Hermione !**

**Voilà, sept ans que je t'observe et jamais je ne t'ai vu perdre espoir !**

**Tu n'es pas une lâche, bien au contraire, le choîpeau ne sait pas trompé en t'envoyant dans la noble maison des chevaliers sans peur et sans reproche !**

**Maintenant, il est temps de revenir parmi nous ?…**

**Nous avons encore besoin de tes conseils et même de tes regards qui nous remettent à nos place ?…**

**Reviens, ma douce !…**

**L'ombre se leva, hésita un instant et m'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres puis disparu…**

**La clarté du jour rentrait dans la pièce quand une jeune fille de dix-huit ans ouvrait les yeux sur un monde qui lui semblait sans intérêt !**

**Que lui restait-il ?**

**Les larmes que je croyait taries ruisselaient sur mes joues et les petits pleurs que j'essayais d'étouffer avec mon poing se transformèrent en de longues plaintes déchirantes…**

**Madame Pomfresh arriva en s'écriant, vous êtes revenue !**

**Ma pauvre enfant, quelle douloureuse épreuve devrez-vous **

**surmonter ?**

**Elle quitta mon chevet et appela le directeur !**

**Je m'étais recouchée, aspirée dans un tourbillon de détresse…**

**Après quelques minutes d'attente, Albus Dumbledore entra et me présenta ses condoléances !**

**Il était « heureux » que je sois sortie de cette léthargie et il me demanda si on pouvait discuté ?**

**J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucuns sons n'en sortit ?**

**Il était là à me regarder avec tristesse mais je n'avais pas besoin de sa pitié !**

**J'avais le cerveau en ébullition et mes pensées s'entremêlaient.**

**Que devais-je faire ?**

**Me calmer et respirer…**

**- Pourquoi, eux ? Fût mes premier mots.**

**- Ah ! Miss, Granger !…**

**Peut-être, voulait-il vous asservir dans votre douleur ?**

**- Oui, peut-être ?…**

**Ils me manqueront tellement !**

**Je pleurais de nouveau mais je remis bien vite de l'ordre dans mes idées et je repris la parole.**

**- Quand ! Devons-nous les enterrer ?**

**- Miss, vous êtes restée inconsciente pendant deux semaines !**

**- Ah !…Bien !…Non ! Ce n'est pas bien, où sont-ils enterrés ?**

**- Nous les avons inhumé près de vos grands-parents !**

**Si, vous le souhaitez, nous nous y rendront demain dans la matinée…**

**Reposez-vous maintenant, sinon, pompon ne vous laissera pas sortir ?**


	3. Chapter 3 : Questions sans réponses ?

**Bonjour !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, je sais, il est assez court !( sorry)**

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de l'histoire ?**

**Bonne ? Mauvaise ? Ceci n'est pas une requête de reviews ?**

**Je sais que mon histoire est lue et c'est ce qui compte !**

**Je vous remercie donc d'être passé !**

**Hermione est bien éprouvé par le chagrin ! Peut-on réussir à survivre quand autour de nous toutes les fondations qui construisaient notre vie s'écroulent ?**

**Et cette multitude de questions qui viennent nous hanter ? Ont-elles seulement des réponses ?**

**Par moment, on voudrait ce coucher pour tout oublier et ce relever le matin amnésique du temps qui passe ? **

**Bon assez de blabla, les personnages sont à Madame rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La prophétie…**

**Chapitre 3 : Questions sans réponses ?**

**Me reposer…me reposer, facile à dire !**

**Je ne suis pas fatiguée, j'ai simplement mal à la tête et au cœur !**

**Oui, au cœur ! Il est toujours là bien qu'il soit éparpillé en mille morceaux…**

**Je ne sais plus où mettre mes idées, elles m'encombrent l'esprit ?**

**Toutes ces questions qui malheureusement ne trouvent aucunes réponses ?**

**Du style, comment suis-je arrivée à l'infirmerie ?**

**Qui m'a secouru ?**

**Pourquoi, m'en ai-je aucun souvenir ?**

**Où sont mes amis ?**

**Et cette voix qui me revenait en boucle, à qui appartenait-elle ?**

**J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais même pas entendu Madame Pomfresh s'approcher.**

**Elle s'était placée face à mon lit, les poings sur les hanches comme l'aurait fait Molly Weasley et d'un ton rigoureux, elle me dit : **

**- Hermione ! Vous devez vous reposer !**

**Voilà quatre heures que je vous observe et vous n'arrêtez pas de ressasser une multitude de questions !**

**N'essayez même pas de me contredire, votre visage est si expressif ?**

**Laissez faire le temps ! **

**Vous n'oublierez jamais mais la douleur s'atténuera aux fils des ans !**

**Maintenant, dormez !**

**Je n'avais pu placer aucun mots, elle était assez déroutante !**

**Mais avant qu'elle ne quitte mon chevet, je réussissais à lui poser une seule question ?**

**Pouvez-vous me dire qui ma transporté à l'infirmerie ?**

**Devant son air embarrassé, je su que cette question allait rester sans réponse, elle n'en avait aucune idée ?**

**Vous étiez allongée et soignée quand j'ai reprit mon service !**

**- Il avait quand même quelqu'un au château ? Mais, qui ?**

**A part le directeur ou un des membres du corps professoral, je voyais personne d'autre ?**

**Et puis cette voix n'appartenait à aucun d'eux !**

**Elle s'était éclipsée sans que je ne m'en rende compte ?**

**Mais revint immédiatement avec une potion sans rêve qu'elle m'administra sans aucune réplique de ma part !**

**Je crois qu'il aurait été vain de discuter des propriétés de ce genre de potions ?**

**Je ne pouvais que m'endormir l'esprit enfin au repos !**

**Il serait toujours temps demain, d'y revenir et ainsi éclaircir certains points…**

**A suivre…**


	4. Chapter 4 : Recueillement et continuité

**Bonjour !**

**Voilà le quatrième chapitres, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ?**

**Les prochains devraient être un peu plus révélateurs...**

**Je vous rapelle que les personnages appartiennent définitivement à Madame Rowling et je ne fais que les emprunter...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**La prophétie**

**Chapitre 4 : Recueillement et continuité…**

**Nous étions le dimanche premier septembre, les élèves arriveraient ce soir pour la répartition et le banquet et ne reprendraient les cours que demain.**

**Mais l'heure n'était pas à la spéculation des horaires ?**

**Le professeur Dumbledore et moi, remontions l'allée numéro trente-sept du petit cimetière en bord de mer où mes grands-parents et parents reposaient maintenant !**

**J'avais toujours aimé venir m'y recueillir !**

**L'endroit était paisible et l'on pouvait admiré la vue du promontoire, les vagues venaient s'écraser sur la falaise dans un bruit assourdissant mais ce son couvrait parfaitement les pleurs des vivants…**

**Je n'avais plus personnes, mes grands-parents étant mort dans un accident de la route deux ans après mon admission à Poudlard.**

**Je me souviens encore de leur joie, surtout celle de mon grand-père, il m'adorait et depuis ce jour m'avait appelée « ma petite sorcière bien-aimée », il faut dire qu'il avait un certain faible pour cette série moldue, surtout pour l'actrice Elisabeth Montgomery ?**

**Mais ils n'étaient plus là et mes parents non plus !**

**J'aperçus le tombeau en marbre blanc dont l'éclat contrastait avec la verdure des haies.**

**Plus j'approchais et plus mon cœur s'enserrait dans ma poitrine.**

**J'étais maintenant devant une sépulture qui représentait deux mains entrelacées et on pouvait y lire ces quelques lignes : **

**Dans la mort comme dans la vie, nous sommes deux, unis à tous jamais dans le cœur de notre tendre fille…**

**C'était très beau ! **

**Je relevais la tête et demandais qui avait gravé ses mots ?**

**Bien qu'il le sache, il ne pouvait me dévoiler son nom sans le trahir et s'était une amitié très précieuse à ses yeux ?**

**- Le temps vous le dira, Mademoiselle Granger ! Le temps vous le dira…**

**Qu'Est-ce que s'était encore que se charabia ?**

**On ne pouvait jamais me répondre clairement, dire que j'étais la meilleure de cette promotion, d'après leur dire ?**

**Je ne relevais même pas la question, je ne voulais plus de réponses…**

**La personne qui avait réaliser cette sculpture devait avoir une raison pour rester dans l'ombre, je n'avais qu'à patienter et peut-être qu'un jour je la remercierai ? **

**Nous étions revenus au château et je m'apprêtais à joindre l'infirmerie quand le professeur Dumbledore arrêta mon gestes en déposant sa main sur mon épaule !**

**- Pas si vite mon enfant !**

**Il serait temps de prendre vos fonctions de préfète en chef et d'emménager dans vos nouveaux appartements ?**

**Vous les partagerez avec votre homologue masculin, Monsieur Malefoy !**

**Quel horreur, j'allais devoir cohabiter avec la fouine !**

**Je n'avais pas parlé mais il me dit aussitôt, il**** n'est plus ce qu'il était ?**

**Bien sûr, il ne te le montrera pas tous de suite, il est …un peu orgueilleux…Enfin, c'est un trait de caractère qu'il a malheureusement hérité de ses deux parents !**

**Fais-moi confiance !**

**Nous étions montés aux quatrième étages et nous longions le couloir pour enfin s'arrêter devant une tapisserie représentant un Magyar à pointe avec de magnifique yeux émeraude.**

**Des yeux captivant qui m'accompagneraient toute l'année mais qui malheureusement me rappellerai mon meilleur ami…**

**Le mots de passe de l'entrée est en commun, il s'agit de « fournaise » !**

**A ses mots la tapisserie pivota pour nous laisser entrer.**

**Nous étions dans une grande pièce centrale, meublées par deux grands canapés, quelques fauteuils, deux bureaux, une petite bibliothèque et d'une immense cheminée.**

**Sur le mur du fond, ce trouvait trois portes, celle de gauche était aux armoiries de serpentard, celle de droite, des griffondors quand à la porte du milieu, une sirène y nageait dans un tableau, la salle de bain sans aucun doute ?**

**- Le mots de passe de votre chambre reste à votre entière disposition, il vous suffira de le prononcer distinctement une première fois et elle s'ouvrira dés votre approche.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisses découvrir votre lieu de résidence et vous souhaites une merveilleuse année !**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas ? Tous ce passera bien, mon enfant !**

**Il était partis me laissant seule…**

**J'étais fatiguée et je devais donner un mots pour pouvoir entrer !**

**Je dis le premier qui me sembla le plus approprier « éphémère » comme la vie…**

**La porte s'ouvrit et je découvrais pour la première fois cette pièce qui allait m 'accueillir pendant toute une année.**

**Elle était spacieuse sans être trop grande, elle était évidemment aux couleurs des griffondors, un immense lit à baldaquin trônait le long du mur de droite, à sa gauche une garde-robe, à sa droite une fenêtre et en face un porte menant probablement à la salle d'eau.**

**Mais ce qui attira mon attention fût les rayonnages de bibliothèque qui ornaient les murs.**

**J'allais pouvoir enfin stoker mes livres.**

**Une petite étincelle d'espoir avait été réveillée en découvrant ce fait !**

**Tous n'était pas perdu ?**

**Au fond, l'année ne pourrait être pire !…**

**A suivre…**


	5. Chapter 5 : Peurs et incompréhensions

**Voilà, un chapitre de plus !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ?**

**J'insite sur le fait que tout les personnages appartiennent à Madame Rowling sauf l'histoire !**

**Notre héroïne n'est malheureusement pas aux bouts de ses surprises ? La douleur, le vide qu'elle ressent n'est rien comparer à se qu'elle va subir par la suite ? **

**Bon ,je vous laisse lire ce petit chapitre, alors bonne lecture ?**

* * *

**La prophétie**

**Chapitre 5 : Peurs et incompréhension ?**

**Les jours passaient et ce ressemblaient terriblement !**

**La neige avait fait son apparition tôt cette année, nous étions mi-novembre et Poudlard s'endormait tout doucement ! **

**Les élèves plongeaient de leurs rêves annonçant pour la plus part les vacances de noël ! **

**Ce n'était pas le cas d'une jeune fille qui depuis la rentrée ne passait que des nuits agitées ? **

**On m'avait privé d'une partie de ma vie, d'êtres qui m' étaient chers !**

**Pour beaucoup, j'avais surmonté mon deuil, d'ailleurs, je me comportais comme telle. **

**J'étais toujours souriante, aidant les plus jeunes dans leurs études et même les plus vieux quand ils m'en faisaient la demande. **

**Je pas****sais énormément de temps à la bibliothèque, me fatigant dans l'espoir de m'écrouler de sommeil.**

**Mais dés que je franchissais les portes de mon appartement, j'étais dans l'incapacité de fermer les yeux, j'avais trop peur de m'enfoncer dans mes cauchemars, ils me paraissaient si réels. **

**J'entendais leur cri, voyais leur visage crispé par la douleur !**

**Le noir m'obsédais comme il m'effrayait et c'est pour ça que je travaillais encore plus, allant sur mes réserves déjà bien épuisée...je rédigeais un devoir de potions, il nous avait demandé de résumer les six dernières années pour pouvoir nous tester sur nos connaissances.**

**J'étais à mon sixième parchemins et j'espèrais n'avoir rien oublié car le professeur Rogue ne laissait jamais rien passer.**

**Quand à Malefoy et moi, nous avions instauré un semblant de paix, mais pas question de devenir des amis, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon tout de même ? Six ans d'insultes ne pouvaient pas s'oublier, ils était simplement relégué dans les souvenirs douloureux ?**

**Mais là, je m'égare ! Je suis si fatiguée, mes paupières se ferment, je résiste encore un peu avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience des rêves. **

**Des rêves qui nuit après nuit se transformaient en cauchemars ? Toujours les mêmes ? **

**Je me réveille le matin en sueur, la nuit n'a pas été clémente avec moi.**

**Un étaux enserre mon cœur déjà meurtri et me rends nauséeuse ! **

**J'hésitais un instant avant de me lever, pourquoi continuer à faire semblant ? **

**Au fils des jours, je m'étais enfermée derrière une image , m'emprisonnant dans un carcan de faux semblants alors que seule la douleur et la tristesse régnaient dans tout mon être ? **

**J'aurais aimé crier ma peine ? **

**A quoi bon !**

**J'ai rêvé de mes amis, ils étaient torturés par des mangemorts.**

**Je n'avais reçu qu'un petit mots de leurs parts : Tous va bien ! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas ? Impersonnel et froid ! **

**Ils me manquaient terriblement ?**

**Que faisaient-ils ? **

**Où étaient-ils ?**

**Et si, ils leur étaient arrivés quelques choses ? **

**Que devais-je faire ? **

**Restez encore dans mes incertitudes, la peur au ventre qu'on m'annonce leurs arrestations ou pire leurs morts ? **

**Il ne me restait qu'une solution, parlez à un des membres de l'ordre ! **

**Pourvu qu'il me réponde ? **

**Il était 6h15 du matin, j'étais lavée et je franchissais les portes de la grande salle avec une peur qui me broyait les entrailles ?**

**Deux élèves étaient assis à la table de serdaigle. **

**Mais un seul professeur était présent et il fallait que se soit lui ? **

**Nous ne nous étions jamais beaucoup apprécier, quoi que depuis un petit temps, son caractère et son comportement soit plus respectueux à mon égard ! **

**Il ne m'appelait plus systématiquement Miss-je-sais-tout et ne prenait plus autant de plaisir à rabaisser les griffondors ?**

**Pour preuve, les résulats de Neville ! **

**Il avait surpasser ses angoisses et avait pour ainsi dire remonter dans l'estime de ce professeur ! **

**Prennent mon courage à deux mains, je remontais l'allée centrale vers la table des enseignants.**

**Il n'avait pas redressé la tête de son assiette d'oeufs brouillés.**

**- Professeur Rogue, pourrais-je m'entretenir avec vous ?….S'il vous plaît ?**

**Il releva la tête et me fixa, j'avais immédiatement détourné mon regard incapable d'affronter le sien. **

**- Oui, Miss Granger...Que puis-je faire pour vous ? **

**Cette intonation réveilla d'étrange sensation et je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais ****fermé les yeux un instant pour mieux l'assimiler.**

**-Alors ?... **

**J'ouvris les yeux étonnée de ce que j'avais ressenti. **

**Il me fixait et j'accrochais mon regard au sien, j****e n'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent leur véritable couleur, comme beaucoup,je les croyais noir ? Mais une multitude d'éclat bleu foncé obscurcissaient ses iris . C'était fascinant !**

**Le professeur Rogue avait de très beau yeux !**

**Non, mais je délire ****?**

**J'ai pas assez dormi, c'est ça !**

**- Allez-vous parler ? Oui ou non ? J'aimerai finir mon déjeuner ?**

**- Euh…C'est à propos de l'ordre !**

**-Ah ! Suivez -moi ! Me dit-il en se levant ? **

**Je le suivis jusqu'aux cachots. **

**Une fois à l'intérieur et que toutes les protections furent placées, il m'invita à m'expliquer ?**

**Après un moment d'hésitation, je me lançais dans une longue tirade de doutes, d'incompréhensions, d'exclamations et surtout de peurs…**

**Il n'avait pas bougé, simplement écouté ? **

**C'était si facile de lui parler, j'avais tout déballé inconsciente du danger qu'il pourrait un jour retourner mes dires contre moi ? **

**Je m'étais débarassée d'une partie de ma colère !**

**Je rougis fortement en me rendant compte que j'avais pris le professeur le plus détester de Poudlard pour un psychomage. **

**-Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour contacter Potter ! Et …je vous tiendrais au courant ?**

**Vous pouvez disposer maintenant et aller directement au cours !**

**Oh ! Oui, le cours de runes !**

**Je me précipitais vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sans me retourner, je le remerciais. **

**Le cours de runes ne fut pas de tout repos.**

**Je n'en revenais pas, il avait été si attentionné à mon égard.**

**Je me sentais libérée d'un poids.**

**Mes pensées m'emporta sur autre chose ? **

**Son regard , si captivant, si troublant ? **

**Cette chaleur que j'avais ressentis quand il m'avait parler et ses mains longues et fines qui n'attendaient qu'une invitation pour fournir du plaisir. **

**Un frisson remonta le long de mon échine et le rouge devait envahir mon visage ! **

**Je devenais folle ? **

**Mon trouble fut interrompu par la voix du professeur Badding qui me demandant la traduction d'un texte ! **

**Les joues rosies, je m'appliquais dans cet exercice. **

**Les jours qui suivirent furent une véritable torture de l'esprit. **

**Ma logique et ma conscience se combattaient et un seul résultat en résolvait , je ne voyais plus le professeur Rogue comme l'horrible chauve-souris des cachots mais comme un homme capable d'hanter mes jours comme il hantait déjà mes nuits ? **

**Qu'allais-je devenir ? **

**Des sentiments me détruisaient déjà ? **

**Pourquoi fallait-il en ajouter d'autre ?**

**S'amouracher d'un homme, surtout d'un professeur était une aberration …. Harry et Ron en auraient été abasourdi puis ils en auraient rit en pensent que je leur faisait une blague ? **

**Enfin surtout Harry, Ron aurait rougis puis serait entré dans une colère et m'aurait encore accusé de pactiser avec l'ennemi !**

**Dieu qu'ils me manquaient ?…**


	6. Chapter 6 : Sens en éveil

**Bonjour !**

**La vie de notre héroïne continue malgré la souffrance qu'elle resent aux plus profond de son être ?**

**Avez-vous un jour du vous battre contre vos peurs, vos doutes, vos insertitudes ou tous simplement votre envie de vivre ?**

**C'est assez destabilisant de trouver une étincelle d'espoir dans la nuit, vous savez ce petit quelque chose qui nous dit qu'on est encore en vie ?**

**Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et vous souhaites une bonne lecture !**

**Oh ! Oui, j'oubliais rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire....**

**A très bientôt !**

**La prophétie**

**Chapitre 6 : Sens en éveil…**

**Trois semaines s'étaient écoulée depuis ma demande au professeur Rogue et aucune nouvelle de mes amis ne m'était parvenue.**

**C'était comme si, ils avaient été rayé du monde.**

**J'étais là à me lamenter, alors qu'eux combattaient le froid, la pluie, la faim et les mangemorts…qui sait peut-être Voldemort ?**

**J'arpentais toutes les nuits les couloirs du château, ils pourraient y revenir ? Mais s'était en vain.**

**Même le professeur Rogue m'évitait, il avait pourtant pris l'habitude de me rejoindre pour les rondes. **

**Pourquoi ? **

**Un soir il m'avait retrouvé recroquevillée derrière une armoire dans la salle des trophées, j'y pleurais !**

**Nous avions parlé, enfin moi et il m'avait de nouveau écouté !**

**Depuis ce jour, un lien nous unissait, nous avions continué à nous voir, sans que l'un de nous ne parle à nouveau.**

**En fait, il me reposait et je n'aurais jamais pensé auparavant qu'il puisse être aussi compréhensif ?**

**Les apparences étaient parfois trompeuses.**

**Encore une fois, je m'étais levée du pied gauche, rien n'allait convenablement, les cauchemars avaient été remplacé par des rêves plus troublants encore qui me laissaient pantelante et pour couronner le tous j'avais cour avec l'objet de mes rêves ? **

**Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain en maugréant et là encore une surprise m'attendait, Malefoy était encore occupé à ses ablutions ! **

**La plaie, il ne savait pas se laver simplement, il devait se pouponner et ça durait des heures ! **

**Encore une fois, j'allais devoir sauter le déjeuner pour pouvoir prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets, en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas occupée également ?**

**Le tout terminé, je descendais dans les profondeurs du château pour rejoindre les cachots.**

**J'étais toujours à l'avance à son cours, lui aussi d'ailleurs ?**

**J'avais encore vingt minutes pour réviser mon devoir !**

**Catastrophe, le devoir qui était supposé être dans mon sac était resté sur mon bureau !**

**Il ne me restait qu'à remonter aux quatrième étages, prendre le dit devoir et ensuite redescendre tout en étant dans les temps !**

**Dans ma précipitation de retour, les bras charger de parchemins et la tête baissée, je percutais de plein fouet une personne et me retrouvait assisse sur le carrelage glacé !**

**Je n'avais même pas regarder qui j'avais percuter ? **

**Une seule chose me préoccupait, récupérer tous mes parchemins éparpillés autour de moi ?**

**- Miss Granger ! Où vous croyez-vous ?**

**Je relevais la tête et lui dit un pitoyable , désolé…Professeur !**

**Je suis…perdue !**

**- Perdue ???**

**Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais parler tout haut !**

**- Relevez-vous ? Et il me tendit la main ! Un geste qui parut le surprendre autant que moi ?**

**Je tendis immédiatement la main et sans aucun effort il me redressa !**

**J'avais rougit sous l'émotion, une chaleur avait remonté le long de mon bras pour venir s'insinuer dans ma poitrine .**

**D'étrange fourmillement s'étaient emparés de mon corps ?**

**J'avais entrouvert la bouche et j'acceptais cette béatitude qui me procurait une paix éphémère.**

**J'avais toujours sa main dans la mienne et je pouvais sentir sa finesse comme la douceur de son grain de peau ?**

**Après un bref instant, il toussota et me dit simplement : - Allez en classe !**

**J'avais immédiatement lâché sa main et rougit de plus bel en me souvenant de mes rêves. **

**Le cours se déroula sans anicroche, nous avions du rédiger un parchemin sur les propriétés d'une potion de digestion assez complexe avant de la réaliser , elle devait macérer pendant quinze jours avant d'être administrée aux scrouts à pétard du professeur Hagrid . **

**La fin du cours sonna mais aucun élève ne bougea sans son autorisation. **

**Il passa pour contrôler les potions et ramasser les parchemins. **

**Au vue de l'état des potions, les chères petites bestioles d'Hagrid avaient intérêts à avoir de solides estomac ? **

**Dés que le parchemin était remis l'élève déguerpissait sans demander son reste ?**

**J'étais assis aux derniers rangs prêt de la porte, une habitude que j'avais pris en début d'année.**

**Il avançait dans ma direction mais je ne l'avais pas entendu, trop occupée à ramasser et ranger mon matériel.**

**Mes gestes étaient mécanique, je devais absolument me sortir ses idées de la tête, il m'obsédais de plus en plus au point d'exploser ?**

**Lui était arrivé derrière la jeune femme mais il était distrait par les copies déjà reçues, aucunes d'elles ne valaient la peine d'être lues ou mêmes corrigées ? Aucun de ses cornichons n'avaient la capacité de faire de longues études dans le domaine des potions. Ils ne seraient même pas capable de confectionner une potion « gueule de bois », très pratique pour leur beuverie ! **

**Machinalement, il leva la main pour recevoir les parchemins et c'est là que tous se compliqua , car au même moment, je me retournais pour rapporter les ingrédients dans l'armoire. **

**J'avais lâché les feuilles d'ancolies et la peau de gerbille pour me retourner afin d'arracher mon sac du dossier de la chaise et de m'enfuir le plus loin possible de se tentateur ?**

**J'étais déstabilisée par ce frôlement et par les sensations que je ressentais ? **

**Il m'avait simplement effleuré la poitrine ?**

**Pendant ce temps Séverus n'en menait pas large, si un de ses collègues avait poussé sa porte à cet instant il se serait retrouver à l'infirmerie pour l'avoir vu ébaucher un sourire.**

**J'arpentais les couloirs de Poudlard horrifiée par ce que je venais de découvrir, j'avais dix-huit ans, j'étais majeur dans le monde sorcier et moldu et je n'avais embrassé qu'un seul garçon ? Pourtant se simple attouchement avait réveillé en moi du désir, le désir d'être possédée par quelqu'un et de préférence par un beau ténébreux des cachots…**


	7. Chapter 7 : Une simple prophétie

**Bonjour,**

**Qu'est ce que je dois dire déjà ?**

**Ah, oui ! De un tous les personnages appartiennent à Madame Rowling !**

**De deux l'histoire m'appartient !**

**De trois, c'est un chapitre court mais décissif pour le reste de l'histoire ( normal, si non il a pas sa place ici ?)**

**De quatre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

La prophétie

Chapitre 7 : Une simple prophétie ?

Après cette histoire Séverus s'était rendu chez le directeur.

Albus était installé à son bureau, discutant avec Phinéas des difficultés de la gestion de Poudlard et vu la mine déconfite qu'il arborait, cela ne devait pas être passionnant.

Dés son entrée Séverus fut accueilli en sauveur par un Albus pétillant de joie.

- Ah ! Entre mon garçon !

Phinéas, vous m'excuserez, mais le devoir m'appelle ?

Que me vaut cette visite ?

- Albus, j'ai un énorme problème !

Je suis attiré par une élève ?

Elle m'obsède…j'ai l'impression d'être un pervers !

Bien sûr, elle a dix-huit ans depuis septembre !

Mais c'est quand même une élève…mon élève !

En plus, je pourrais être son père ?

Elle est si jeune !

Et pourquoi, maintenant ?Elle n'était pour moi qu'une agaçante griffonne, certes intelligente, brillante, courageuse, audacieuse et prudente…

Tous ce qui caractérisent une griffondor et en plus, c'est l'amie de Potter !…Potter, Albus !

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi, il m'est difficile d'admettre cette attirante ?

Je suis complètement «perdu » ?

Albus l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre.

Puis, il prit la parole :

- Si j'ai bien compris ton dilemme mon garçon, deux points te pose problème ?

- Mais qu'est qui te tracasse réellement Séverus ?

Le faite qu'elle soit jeune, ou qu'elle soit une griffondor ?

Réfléchis !

Et puis il se peut que se soit la prophétie ?

L'aurais-tu oublié ?

- La prophétie, hum…comment, l'oublier ?

Même si elle date de trente ans, ses mots résonnent encore à mes oreilles…

De part ta naissance

Aucun cadeau ne te seras fait…

Ta vie ne sera qu'un enfer

Trahison est un mot que tu suivras

Après ta rédemption,

Plusieurs années s'écouleront…

L'amour naîtra

Jeune et belle, elle sera…

Le sourire, elle te le rendra

Ses pensées, tu les percevras…

Mais seul le tableau

Te confirmera son nom…

Quand cette partie sera dévoilée

Ton avenir, elle te le montrera…

Tes désirs, elle les concrétisera

A deux, vous combattrez le mal personnifié

L'union de vos corps, ne formera plus qu'un…

Arme absolue que le seigneur des ténèbres ne reconnaît pas ?

Mais surtout, prends garde à ne pas la décevoir…

Son cœur ne le supporterait pas ?

Un seul mots, lui viendrait à l'esprit

La mort…

Voilà ce qui lui avait été dit le jour de ses huit ans, un des deux cadeaux empoisonnés qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à aujourd'hui !

Pouvait-il une fois de plus espérer ?

Combien de fois avait-il cru que s'était la bonne ?

L'amour n'y était pas, il n'avait eu que du désir ?

Et maintenant, n'était-ce pas que de l'attirance, qu'il ressentait pour cette femme ?

Elle l'avait complètement envoûté depuis cette nuit tragique d'août.

Ils étaient en réunion depuis quelques heures quand Voldemort avait ordonné l'exécution de la famille Granger, à l'exception d'Hermione ?

Pour on ne sait quelle raison ?

Il n'avait pas été choisi pour cette besogne ?

Il avait du attendre la fin de la réunion pour transplaner et découvrir le carnage, la tête de mort luisait au-dessus de leur maison et une odeur de sang flottait dans l'air, les jeunes recrues n'avaient pas été de mains morte, les deux cadavres gisaient comme deux pantins désarticulés au plein milieu du salon !

Hermione avait disparu, mais était-elle seulement vivante ?

Il avait ensuite transplané, découragé pour Poudlard !

Elle était là ! Allongée à même le sol, frigorifiée par le froid ou par les horreurs qu'elle avait vu ?

Il l'avait soulevée et elle l'avait agrippé comme une bouée de sauvetage et s'était épanchée sans retenue sur son épaule.

Il l'avait transportée à l'infirmerie tous en la réconfortant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Il lui avait prodigué les premiers soins, non sans ressentir une certaine gêne quand son corps lui avait clairement comprendre son envie.

Elle était si fragile dans ce corps de femme, elle ne demandait qu'à être aimée et si il se serait écouté, il l'aurait fait sienne sur le champ ?

Il espérait qu'à l'aube de ses trente-huit ans, cette femme puisse percer la carapace qu'il s'était forger aux fils des ans et il n'ignorait plus les sentiments qu'il éprouvait à son égard.

Mais un obstacle se dressait devant lui et pas le moindre ?

Le deuxième cadeaux, tout aussi empoisonnés que l'autres !

Lui seul avait le dernier mots ?

L'épreuve la plus redoutable, le tableau !

La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard depuis un moment quand notre professeur de potion quitta le bureau du directeur.

Celui-ci était assez content de ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

Il s'adressa à son phoenix et lui dit en rigolant : - une griffondor avec un serpentard ?... Ensemble !

Quel cocktail explosif, tu ne trouve pas Fumsek ?

Pourvu que les fondations du château tiennent le coup ?…


	8. Chapter 8 : Le tableau

**Bonjour,**

**Je poste aujourd'hui ce petit chapitre qui vous fera peut-être plaisir ?**

**Les personnages appartiennent définitivement à Madame Rowling.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**La prophétie**

**Chapitre 8 : Le tableau**

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment quand le maître des potions entra dans son appartement.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire et se servit un whisky pur-feu vieilli aux fût de chêne depuis vingt ans.

Cette histoire le tourmentait, en plus, il n'avait toujours pas trouver les trois griffondors, il avait évincé quelques pistes, il s'était douté que l'enjeu n'était pas facile mais le bien d'Hermione en dépendait, alors il ferait tous son possible pour lui apporter un semblant de bonheur.

Les missives qu'il avait envoyé, restaient lettres mortes…Aucun hiboux ne lui était revenus ?

Réceptionné, perdu ou détruit, il n'en savait rien ?

Il ne lui restait qu'une piste et elle était assez dangereuse, car il ne pouvait encourir le risque d'être pris ou de les faire prendre ?

Il se laissait encore quelques jours de sursis puis il le ferait, sa décision était prise.

Il leur enverrait un message par le biais de son patronus !

Mais allait-il seulement arriver à destination ?

Le destin le lui dirait !

Il fit tournoyé le liquide ambré une dernière fois avant de l'avaler et de faire disparaître le verre.

Une autre question embrumait son esprit.

Etait-elle la jeune fille de la prophétie ?

Avec un soupir, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, son lieu de refuge, là où l'attendait son bien le plus précieux ?

Face à son lit, un tableau ornait le mur.

Il lui était apparu l'année de ses vingt ans !

Elle ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis ?

Elle ?

Oui, cette peinture représentait une femme regardant l'horizon.

Il n'avait jamais vu son visage ?

Elle était de dos dans une robe de couleur carmin et une opulente chevelure retombait sur ses reins.

Il ne savait pas qui elle était ?

Mais il connaissait la moindre courbe de son corps pour l'avoir si souvent admiré.

Elle l'apaisait et le suivait partout.

Ça l'avait énervé au début, maintenant il ne respirait sereinement qu'en sa présence ?

Le tableau avait pourtant deux particularités.

Premièrement, il était « moldu » ?

Il avait pourtant essayer tout les sorts connu pour qu'il s'anime ?

Peine perdue, il ne s'était pas détérioré mais n 'avait pas bougé ?

Aucuns sorts ne pouvait l'atteindre, ni un révélare, ni un sort de destruction ?

Deuxièmement, il me suivait où que j'aille, cela aurait pu être embarrassant mais personne ne semblait le remarquer ?

Seul, Albus avait pu l'admirer !

Comme si le tableau reconnaissait ses propres amis ?

Je m'étais approché pour caresser du bout des doigts cette toile sans vie.

Fatigué, j'étais !

Oui, fatigué d'attendre un amour impossible, inaccessible !

Mon cœur saignait depuis la nuit des temps.

Peut-être, arrivait-il en bout de course ?

Je savais que ma destinée était tracée, qu'un jour elle serait là sur le pas de la porte !

J'espérais seulement que ce ne serait pas à l'apogée de ma vie ?

Quand le moment sera venu, je serais certainement le plus chanceux des hommes ?

J'allais m'allongé et immédiatement je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée ! Enfin, presque ?

J'étais dans des bras d'une indomptable, imperturbable et insoumise griffondor à la crinière ambre et dieu seul savait que je mourais d'envie de m'y trouver pour de vrai.

Non loin delà, une jeune femme rêvait également, entortillée dans ses draps, le corps en feu sous les caresses que lui procurait son amant imaginaire ?

Leurs réveils n'allaient pas être de tout repos ?

Une douche froide serait leur seul salut ?


End file.
